Les Insoumis
by HimeChang
Summary: Alors ma fic, se passe aprés le bataille contre Azein, en fait je ne suis pas inspirer pour mon résumer, vous en trouverez un au début du chapitre. Attention ,les couples potentiel ne sont pas déterminer
1. 1:Le retour dans le monde réel

**Ma première fanfiction de bleach!**

**Alors pour cette fanfic ceux qui ont vu l'anime jusqu'au dernier épisode et ceux qui ont lu les dernier chapitre que l'on trouve sur le net comprendrons mieux que d'autre. Mais je ferais tout pour cela n'arrive pas.**

**La fic se passe après l'attaque de Aizen sur karakura, donc après une victoire du bien sur le mal et un suspense dont je suis sur nous fera tous frémir, nos autre fan.**

**Je n'es pas fait une suite potentiel, considérer cette fic comme un hors série de bleach .**

**Alors couples fétiches ( les miens mais aussi ceux d'amis aux rendez-vous ), gag, humour, des capitaines sur terre, des hollow (hé oui ils sont toujours là!), des révélations (toutes inventées ), quelques arrancars survivant, et bien sur des news soucis pour Ichigo.**

**J'ai cependant décider, que Ichigo finira par découvrir l'identité secrète, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, de son père ( avec un peu de son passé ). **

**Kisuke qui fait des siennes ( mystère, mystère ), des news élèves dans la classe de Ichigo ( un vrai défilé si je puis me permettre ) et un point d'honneur de new capitaine pour la 5 et 9 ème division ( j'aime le nouveau capitaine de la 3 dans l'anime que je le garde. Et puis un nom de Zanpakthô en moins! ), ce qui veut dire des Zanpakthô inventer ( la prise de tête, faut vraiment être fan ) et de nouveaux bankai ( poouuuuuuuaaaa la galère ), et tous ça pour de .. .. .. .. nouveaux ennemis ! ( j'ai pas leurs noms encore d'ailleurs .. .. !;! )**

**Voilà pour le réumer, on pas trop de blabla, je vous laisse lire.**

**Retour dans le monde réel:**

"Aizen (flash back), le roi (flash Back), Ulquiorra ( flash Back ), shinji et les autres Vizards ( flash Back ), Inoue (flash back), .. .. .. .. .. .. Inoue ( visage de Inoue )"

BIP BIP BIP.

-Bordel! dit-il après s'être réveiller brutalement.

"Je ne mis ferai jamais de revenir dans le monde réel, après tout ce temps passé dans le Hueco Mundo et la Soul Soceity" constate t-il **( NDA: tout ce qui sera entre guillemet sera les pensés des personnages, je préciserais de quel perso bien sûr. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouver pour faire ce que e voulais. Oups c'est un peu long tout ça. Salut! Clap)**

Ichigo s'assit au bord de son lit et semble soudainement très intéressé par ses pieds.

"Je ne me souviens plus de quoi j'ai rêvé, c'est étrange "médite Ichigo.

Il décide de se lever, enfin, et se dirige vers la porte.

-ICHIGO!!

La porte de sa chambre vient de se faire défoncer par son mature de père, notre héros quand à lui n'a eue qu'à se décaler sur le côté pour l'éviter ( l'habitude ). Résultat son père se retrouve sur la porte dans une position qui fait penser à un surfeur.

"Minute, il a une chemise Hawaïenne, ou je rêve? Ça doit être ça!", tente de ce convaincre Ichigo.

-Alors mon fils! On paresse au lieu de faire son devoir de lycéen!

-Quel devoir de lycéen?, interroge le fils.

Paf (un coup de poing un)

-Mais ça va pas chez toi! hurle Ichigo.

-Hé hé, fiston tu te rouilles dire que tu n'as pas arrêt ..

Paf ( un autre coup de poing, mais d'Ichigo cette fois )

-Mon fils est de retour! Il faut que j'aille le dire à Masaki!

Et son père part en courant vers le poster de sa femme ( **NDA: hé oui! J'ai garder le délire du père sur le poster de sa femme **)

-Ichi-nii ( **grand-frère en japonais** )?

-Karin.

Flash Back:

- Ichi-nii, est-ce que tu es un Shinigami ?

Fin du Flash Back.

-Rien, finit-elle par dire.

Et le calme revint dans sa chambre.

-Oh Ichigo!, l'interpelle la voix de Rukia!

-Ahhhhhhhh! ( réaction d'Ichigo )

Elle appuyait contre le mur et le regard bizarrement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là!, s'écrit-il.

-Tu as oublier que je vis chez toi et dors dans la chambre de tes sœur, parce que ton père me l'a proposé, au lieu de ton misérable placard?, lui rappel t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est mon placard!, s'emporte t-il.

-NEE-CHAN!!

Kiouin

Kon vient de se faire arrêter au vol par Rukia, de son seul pied droit.

-Oh nee-chan que je suis content

-Kon toujours le même, remarque Rukia.

--

Le lycée, le lieu de regroupement de tout les ados, s'ils avaient le choix je suis sûr qu'ils en choisiraient un autre.

-ICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!!

Pouark!

Asano Keiko, vient de recevoir son poing matinal de la part d'Ichigo dans le visage.

-'lut!, salut Ichigo.

-Ohayô Kurosaki-kun! ( Inoue )

-Ohayô Inoue, répond t-il

**(Tdt: Ohayô signifie Bonjour en japonais, et la forme de politesse et je crois .. .. .. Ohayoo gozaimasu )**

Inoue n'a pas une égratignure, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, puisqu'il fallait revenir sans éveiller les soupçons. Avec Inoue, il y a Chad, Ishida et .. .. .. .. RENJI!

-Qu'est-ce tu fout là?, agresse Ichigo.

-J'étais renvoyer sur terre, répond t-il naturellement.

-Mais, mais, mais non! C'est pas une réponse, ça !

-Ichigo!, interrompt Rukia. Tu crois parce que Aizen et mort que les hollows ou même les arrancars n'existent plus!

Ichigo la regarde, surpris par la réaction de Rukia **( NDA: vous savez ceux qu'il a quand rukia le sermonne dans l'anime )**

-Tu as raison, admet-il

Ils s'installent pour le cours, leur prof fait son discours bizarre. Pendant ce temps Inoue à déjà perdu son regard dans le dos d'Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun"

_FB:_

_-Tu as amener Inoue ici! Alors c'est toi qui doit payer pour se qu'elle a subit"_

_-Mais qui te dis qu'elle a besoin d'être sauver Shinigami? ( Ulquiorra )Peut-être est elle venue de son plein grès ici?_

_-Personne ne viendrais dans cet endroit de son plein grès, et surtout pas Inoue!_

_Fin du FB._

"Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Renji-kun, Rukia-chan, vous êtes tous venus me chercher, mais cette fois j'ai pu vous aider, et aider Kurosaki-kun."se dit-elle à soi même.

La journée de cours promettais d'être longue et ennuyeuse.

Pendant ce temps une personne observais la ville depuis le toit d'un des plus haut immeubles de la ville.

- Hum. Karakura. Ça fait un bail.

Et cette personne disparut.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

C'est la fin de la journée pour tout le monde.

-Woua que c'est chiant l'école de la terre, s'exclame Renji.

-Plus fort personne ne t'as entendu, réprimande Rukia.

-Oups désolé, s'excuse t-il. Mais il y a même pas eu un hollow, t'es sur qu'il en y encore?

Pim (un revers de main sur la tête à renji )

-Idiot bien sûr! C'est un équilibre!

Rukia et Renji commence à ce disputait, et Inoue les regardent avec le sourire.

" Qu'est-ce que j'aime les voir ce disputaient ces deux-là. Après tout ils se connaissent depuis .. depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs je ne sais pas mais ça doit faire longtemps."

Et c'est ainsi que Ichigo, Renji, Rukia et Inoue se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Urahara pour parler et surement pour continuer l'entrainement parce que rien n'est jamais fini.

_**(Un peu plus loin sur un terrain de football avec Karin )**_

-But!!

-Ouais Kurusaki! Sans toi on aurait pas gagner ce match!

Karin semble perdu dans ses pensée, "Une journée sans ces monstres, comment les avait appelés Toushiro déjà? Ah oui des Hollows! Mouais je comprend pas mais bon, ça veut dire Ichi-nii n'a pas eu trop de boulot aujourd'hui."

-KARIN!!

-Yuzu?

-Karin on rentre toutes les deux? demande sa sœur.

-Pourquoi est-tu encore là?

-J'étais de corvée, répond t-elle.

-Ha OK, bon ben ouais on rentre ensemble.

"Comme ça si jamais il y a des hollows je te protégerais" ne put s'empêcher de penser Karin.

Après quelques minutes de marche le ciel devient gris et des flocons de neige commèrent à tomber.

-Karin?, commence Yuzu.

-Oui.

-Ça ne te semble pas étrange d'être déjà un hiver? Je ne me souviens pas du mois d'octobre, ni même de novembre, fait remarquer la petite cuisinière.

Karin se tétanise de surprise. Bien sûr qu'elle trouvait tout cela étrange, elle aussi avait cet impression de vide dans sa mémoires, mais comment serais-ce possible.

"Ichi-nii. Ichi-nii doit savoir, j'en suis sur."

fff

Une personne vient juste d'apparaitre devant elles, Karin ce met devant Yuzu, et arrache un sourire à cette inconnue. Il s'agissait d'une femme aussi grande que leur frère et donc surement du même âge. Elle a des cheveux long noir et bleu par endroit, attachés en arrière avec plusieurs mèches, qui tombent partout donnant un air négligé à la coiffure. Elle porte des vêtements traditionnel, qui semble léger à porter par ce temps.

-Comme c'est mignon. Deux petites filles qui se promènent et l'une qui protège l'autre devant cette inconnue, qui vient de sortir de nul part, résume l'inconnue.

-Qui êtes vous!, attaque Karin.

-Pour vous ... ... .. personne.

Un moment s'écoula.

-Vous semblez possédez une certaines énergie spirituelle qui m'intéressent, fait part la jeune femme.

-Que nous voulez-vous?

-Moui, je me souviendrez de cette énergie spirituelle jusque dans ma mort, où est-il?, questionne t-elle.

-Je ne vois de quoi vous parlez, tient tête Karin.

-Karin-chan, s'inquiète Yuzu.

-Karin-chan, reprend l'inconnue, alors pas de réponse?

-...

-Dans ce cas vous n'avez pas besoin de vous souvenir de moi, achève t-elle.

Une quantité de reiatsu envie l'air, faisant s'écrouler Karin et Yuzu, qui ne peuvent tenir face à ça.

-Décidément, personne ne veut me facilitez la tache, hum.

Et elle disparut à nouveaux.

**Alors qu'en penser vous?**

**Dites ca qui ne va pas parce que je pense que j'ai vraiment besoin de m'améliorer.**

**Cette fic existe sur un autre site alors j'espères que vous m'envoudrais pas trop.**

**Le 2 d'ici quelque reviews. Salut**


	2. Chapitre 2: Qui estelle?

**Bonsoir c moi!! Bon g mit énormément de temps pour mettre le 2! C parce que ça n'a pas trop de succés sur et que j'avais perdu mon mot de passe!!!!**

**Alors voilà le chapitre 2.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Le récit de Karin:**

Inoue et les autres après s'être rendu au magasin de Urahara ne firent que débattre de ce qu'avez bien pu être les motivations profondes d'Azien, mais en vain. Ils apprirent qu'une cérémonie funéraire serait organiser pour tout ceux tomber durant la bataille, et que les Vizard Akiwa Love et Oothoribashi Roujuurou auront droit au funérailles dû à leurs ancien rang dans le gotei 13. Seul un gradé avait péri durant la bataille, il s'agissait du lieutenant Hinamuri, qui s'était interposée entre Azien et le capitaine Hitsugaya durant leur combat, sauvant la vie de ce dernier par on geste. Des funérailles digne d'un membre d'une des 4 familles de nobles serait organisée.

Ichigo,Inoue, Chad et Ishida y étaient conviaient.

Kisuke leurs annonça de manière spontanée, que pour ceux souhaitant s'entraîner la cave était disponible.

Renji resta "squatter" chez Kisuke (NDA: le pauvre j'ai décidé de lui refaire vivre cet enfer! ), Inoue partit chez elle, et Rukia et Ichigo rentèrent.

-Ichigo, tu vas retourner parmi les Vizards? interroge Rukia.

-Ah, non. Shinji m'a dit que puisque que je pouvais garder mon masque beaucoup plus maintenant ce n'était pas le peine que je vienne « parasiter », explique t-il.

-Je vois, bon et bien tu vas donc rester parmi nous, conclut Rukia.

Ichigo la regarde, l'air de ne rien comprendre.

"Ichigo tu es devenu fort, mais toujours aussi aveugle. Si tu repartais je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait."

Rukia perdue dans son univers, percuta le dos de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'es arrêter au milieu de passage?, demande t-elle incrédule.

Ichigo ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se précipiter vers les deux personnes qu'il avait vue à terre. Rukia S'avança à son tours et vit Karin et Yuzu, sur le sol, inconsciente.

-Ichigo.

« Karin, Yuzu. », furent les seules pensée que s'accorda Ichigo. Il ne voulait pas trop pensée de peur de s'imaginer le pire scénario, mais une chose était certaine, c'était pas un hollow, sinon ils l'auraient su. Il installa Karin sur son dos avec l'aide de son amie et pris Yuzu dans ses bras et ils partirent direction la maison,et ceux au pas de course.

-ICHIGOOOOOOOO!

Le paternel Kurosaki sauta du haut de la fenêtre du premier étage, essayant de tomber sur son fil.

Ichigo esquive la tentative de meurtre préméditée de son père.

-Pas le temps pour tes âneries, Karin et Yuzu, ne vont pas bien.

Le père redevient sérieux, et ordonne à son fils de les menaient dans leurs chambres. Une fois ça fait il leurs claqua la porte aux nez pour examiner ses filles.

Un quart plus tard il revient en annonçant:

-Elles n'ont rien. Elles juste complètement épuisée, comme .. .. vidé de toutes forces.

-Tant mieux, fit Ichigo complètement rassuré.

-Elle doivent dormir pour récupérer des forces et .. .. rien de tel qu'un gros dodo avec le papa chérie pour ce genre de problème!, commence à s'imaginer Kurosaki sénior.

-Rêve pas le vieux,autant nous condamner à mort, proteste la voix de Karin.

-Naaa ma fille est injuste! Elle ne reconnais pas tout ce que je fais pour elle!, pleurniche t-il.

-Karin-san, ça va?, s'inquiète Rukia

-Oui.

Ichigo regarde sa soeur puis Yuzu. « Il s'est passé quelque que chose. Karin semble craindre quelque chose. ».

Karin remarque que son grand-frère, réfléchi et tente de le rassurer.

-J'ai trop jouer aux foot, et Yuzu était de corvée, elle dû en faire trop comme d'habitude, et puis avec cette neige ...

-Karin, commence Ichigo (en mode Ichi-nii protecteur. **NDA: Oh navré je voulais mettre un truck débile pour casser l'atmosphère que je suis en train de créer.**)

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Karin ne sait plus où regarder, et Rukia remarque que l'indélicatesse de son frère la met mal à l'aise.

-Ichigo, laisse la un peu, elle est fatigué, si elle ne veut pas te parler, c'est pas ton affaires.

-Attend je suis grand-frère je le droit de savoir! défend t-il.

-Les grand-frère, parce que vous êtes plus grand vous devez tout savoir, remarque la shinigami, même quand il n'y a rien à savoir.

-Espèce de ..

-Il y avait une femme.

La voix de Karin, m'y un terme à la dispute des deux shinigamis.

-Il y avait une femme dans la neige, complète t-elle.

-Une femme, répète Rukia.

-Oui, on s'étaient arrêter parce que la neige commençait à tomber, et que l'on se demandé pourquoi le fait que l'on soit déjà en hiver nous gênait tant que ça, narre la petite brune. Et puis cette femme et arriver de nul part.

-Comment ça de nul part?, reprit Ichigo.

-Oui, c'est dingue, mais c'est vrai, insiste t-elle.

-Après, presse Rukia.

-Elle nous à parler de .. attendez ... d'énergie spirituelle, il me semble.

Ichigo et Rukia échange un bref regard.

-Elle à aussi dit, reprit Karin, que la notre l'intéressait et qu'elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Et elle nous à demander où était quelqu'un.

Ichigo s'inquiétait de plus en plus. « Et cette personne si s'en était pris à Karin et Yuzu à cause de moi? »

-Ensuite? Elle vous à fait quelque chose?, interroge Rukia.

-Puisque je ne répondais pas, elle a dit qu'on avait pas besoin de se souvenir d'elle. Et puis tout à coup l'air est devenu lourd, j'avais du mal à respirer et à rester debout. Ensuite Yuzu c'est écrouler et je me suis réveiller avec papa qui délirait, se remémora Karin.

Rukia est perdue dans ses pensée.

« Une personne qui chercher Ichigo aurait au contraire tout intérêt à se faire connaitre » réfléchit t-elle. « C'est autre chose. »

Ils laissèrent a fillette se reposer, et s'installèrent dans le salon, puisque le père Kurosaki n'était pas.

-Tu crois que cette personne en avait après moi, finit par dire Ichigo.

-Non.

Il la regarde étonné, pour lui ça lui semblait comme une évidence que c'est après lui que cette personne en avait.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Il y a plein d'autre personnes qui pourrait être sa cible, rappel t-elle.

-Tu as raison, mais pour à t-elle parlait de l'énergie de Yuzu et Karin alors?

-Je ne sais pas, admet-elle, mais je pense que nous ne tarderons pas à savoir.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

( Sur de l'immeuble où nous avons vue notre inconnue pour la première fois )

Elle est assise en tailleur sur le rebord du toit, elle semble méditer. Puis un rictus se forme sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'ai trouvé.

(Un blanc)

-Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

**La fin est peu sadique, mais bon je peux m'en empêcher! **

**J'ignore si je vais continuer la fic ici, mais bon j'ai mit ce chapitre pour voir si je continue ou pas.**


	3. Chapitre 3: ?

**Tadada!!! C'est moi!(Oui je sais que j'avais pas besoin de préciser)**

**Alors, que dire ........ Ah! J'ai trouvé! Donc, oui certains d'autre vous n'ont pas compris mon histoire avec les couples mais vous comprendrez au prochain "chapitre" que je publierais (non, non, je ne me la pète pas, c'est le terme employer dans le bazar pour mettre les chapitres.)**

**Bon trêve de galijades (Ouuuu j'aime cette expression, merci champi-san de m'inspirer dans des moments pareils).**

**Confrontation, combat, un new nom de Zanpakthô et .... Des révélations (à vrai dire je verrais comment je vais ou pas me perdre dans mes idées! Ou bien préférer le suspense)**

**Action!!!**

**(Par contre je n'est pas trouver de titre de chapitre désolé)**

* * *

Une journée de cours d'écoulée, comme tant d'autres avec une prof un peu siphonnée (**NDA: les "Siphonnés du bocal" du Monde de Nemo, oui je sais pathétique comme première intervention de l'auteur, à plus!**).

- WOUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!!! J'en ai marre du lycée, c'est pire que l'institut des Shinigamis, s'écria Renji (et ce au milieu de la cour et devant presque tout le lycée)

Pam (Un coup de pied et poing de Ichigo et Rukia!)

-Mais heeeeeuuuu, pourquoi vous m'avez frappé en même temps, se plaint-il.

- Abruti! Hurler ça dans la cour, gronde Rukia.

Renji se fait tout petit.

-Gomen **(NDA: Oh mon dieu j'ai fait une faute à ce mot dans le chapitre précédent! Ça c'est la bonne écriture)**

-Pas de "Désolé" qui tienne, si ça te gêne tant que ça le lycée, reste chez Urahara, continu t-elle.

-Oui mais ils me font balayer!, rétorque le lieutenant.

-Ben quoi notre petit lieutenant à peur d'un balai?

-Non, mais je n'ai pas envie de balayer c'est tout, explique le lieutenant de la 6 ème division.

Pendant que Rukia et Renji se disputaient, Ichigo c'était assit sous un arbre et réfléchissais.

"Si la personne qui s'en est prise à Karin, ne me chercher pas, qui cela pouvait être?", tel était la question que se posait le Shinigami remplaçant.

-Ichigo? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?, demande Rukia.

Elle avait la tête de Renji sous un bras et tenait son bandeau, dans l'autre. Renji saisit cette ouverture pour le récupérer et le remettre en grommelant de son côté sur l'injustice.

-Rien, mentit Ichigo.

-Tu te tracasse encore pour hier soir! Je te dit que tu ne devais de prendre la tête, rappelle t-elle.

-Ouais. Je vais marcher, déclare t-il.

Rukia le regard partir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive?, questionne Renji.

-Hein?

-Hein! répète Renji. Je t'ai demande ce qu'il avait?

-Ha oui, c'est vrai que tu sais pas, se souvient Rukia, alors voilà en gros ........

Et Rukia commence à lui résumer l'histoire de Karin et Yuzu.

-Ce type crois vraiment qu'il est le centre du monde, remarque Renji à la fin du résumer de Rukia.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est ça, ou s'il a peur que le fait d'être shinigami mette en danger sa famille, pensa tout haut l'officier de la 13.

-Mouais il se prend vraiment trop la tête, conclut Renji.

-Bon allez, on s'en va.

-Hein?

-Pas de "hein" qui tienne on va chez Urahara, pour lui parler et je parie qu'on y trouvera Ichigo, développe Rukia.

-OK.

Et ils se mirent en route.

Pendant ce temps, le long du fleuve.

"Je vais me faire des boulettes de riz, mais à quelle saveur? .... .... Ah! je vais en faire au pruneaux, mais aussi au haricots, à la poire et pourquoi pas une avec les trois parfums en un! Miam miam je vais me régaler ce soir!".

Inoue était un train de réfléchir à son repas de ce soir, sur le chemin du retour. Sa journée avait été aussi ennuyeuse que pour les autres. Et puis elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien tracasser Ichigo, elle avait remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien.

"Kurosaki-kun, qu'est ce qui peut bien ce passer pour que tu sois partit tout seul aujourd'hui?", tout en penser elle marche en regardant ses pieds. Puis elle regarda devant elle et s'arrêta net.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans sa recherche d'Urahara, elle venait juste d'apparaitre le long du fleuve, juste devant le pont. L'énergie qu'elle suivait n'était pas celle Urahara, elle s'en était rendu compte à force de la suivre, mais elle pouvait lui servir à le retrouver. Mais pour l'instant elle contempla ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

-Tu as bien changé toi, (son regarde se tourne vers le fleuve) toi en revanche tu es toujours aussi paisible, constate t-elle.

Mais à peine eue t-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle prit conscience que quelqu'un la fixait. Elle se retourna et découvrit une jeune fille aux cheveux orange avec des barrettes, qui portait des habits de lycéenne. Elle songea à utiliser son reatsu pour lui faire perdre connaissance, mais elle ressentit un fort pouvoir émanant de cette fille et choisit de ne pas lui laisser évaluer le sien en pur perte.

Elle sourit et disparut aussi vite et bien qu'elle était apparut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inoue, ne comprit pas tout à fait bien ce qui venait de se produire sous yeux. Une femme était apparu, de nul part, avait dit quelque chose, puis l'avait regardé en souriant et était partit.

"Qui est-ce?", fut la seul chose que pensa la lycéenne. Après quelques minutes à ne pas bouger, elle décida de repartir. Elle avait à peine fait 200 mètres qu' elle vit Ichigo.

Il était allongé dans l'herbe et regarder le ciel. Elle décida d'aller le voir, une fois arriver à sa hauteur elle mit sa tête au-dessus de celle du shinigami.

-Pourquoi tu regardes les nuages Kurosaki-kun?

-Waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Inoue!, s'écria t-il en sursautant.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa t-elle.

Il reprit son souffle.

-C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à un truck de ce genre, s'expliqua t-il.

-Alors? Pourquoi t'es là?

-Ah, pour rien, se content-il de répondre en détournant le regard.

Elle se pencha pour voir son visage, et ne puis s'empêcher de penser, "Kurosaki-kun s'inquiète, cela ce voit sur son visage".

- Kurosaki-kun, commença Inoue.

-Quoi?

-Je ne t'ai pas remercié d'être venue me chercher au Hueco Mundo, alors merci, dit t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

-Ce n'est rien.

Elle se leva, et l'espace d'un instant elle voulu lui parlait de la femme de tout à l'heure mais changea d'avis.

-A demain.

Elle commença à partir.

-Inoue!, l'interpella Ichigo

-Oui.

-Tu veux bien venir avec moi chez Urahara? demanda Ichigo.

-Oui, mais pourquoi, les funérailles ne sont pas encore prévu, alors...

-Non c'est pour autre chose.

-OK, dit t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ils partirent donc vers le magasin de l'ex-capitaine de la 12. Le temps d'arriver il faisait déjà nuit et ils eurent la surprise d'être attendu par Tessaï.

-Le patron vous attend, annonce t-il en ouvrant la porte.

C'est donc les mines étonnées qu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin d'Urahara. Les surprises de devaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, car une fois à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi, Rukia, Renji, Ririn, Cloud, Nova, Ururu et Jinta.

-Ah Kurosaki-san, Orihime-san, vous voilà enfin, ...... nous vous attendions, finit t-il par déclarer derrière son éternel éventail.

Ils s'assirent sans plus, rien que l'air sérieux d'Urahara laisse entendre des problèmes en perspective.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Débute Ichigo.

-Ichigo, qu'est-il arrivé à tes soeurs? répond Kisuke.

-.....

-Rukia, m'en a parlé, mais quelle était la description de tes soeurs.

-Elle a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme portant des habits traditionnels et ... et qu'elle avait les cheveux bleus, se remémore le grand-frère.

-Bleu?

-Oui, pourquoi?, s'interroge Ichigo.

Kisuke échange un regard avec Yoruichi.

-Qui ....

Ichigo ne put finir sa phrase, car une énorme quantité de reatsu venait d'envahir l'atmosphère. Ils se précipitèrent tous hors de la maison, Kisuke le dernier.

Ils cherchèrent d'où pouvait venir cette masse de pouvoir, et ce fut Renji qui trouva.

-Là!, montre t-il.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée. Il y avait une femme en tenue traditionnel de combat, et plus important, elle avait les cheveux bleus.

"Ça ne peut-être qu'elle!" pensa automatiquement Ichigo. Il se changea en shinigami, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pout dire Zangetsu, et s'élança dans sa direction.

Après l'incident du fleuve, elle s'était montrée plus prudente, et attendis que l'énergie spirituelle qu'elle avait trouvé réapparaissent et se stabilise, pour qu'elle puisse localiser la personne. "Dire que j'y étais presque, mais cela na valait pas la peine de perdre mon temps avec cette fille", ce consola telle.

Elle passa la journée sur "son" immeuble à sonder la ville.

Ce n'est que le soir qu'elle retrouva la trace du reatsu, elle partit sur le champ, elle arriva au-dessus d'un pittoresque magasin. Elle l'observa 10minutes, puis décida de faire savoir sa présence. Si c'était le bon endroit, il y aurait de mouvement sinon, elle repartirait méditer. Elle laissa échapper de l'énergie spirituelle en grande quantité et 30 secondes plus tard tout le monde était dehors. Elle n'eut en revanche pas le temps de voir s'il y avait ou non l'homme qu'elle cherchait, car un gamin avec la coupe hérisson lui sauta dessus.

Ichigo ayant compris que cette femme était l'agresseur des ses soeurs, fonçât tête baisser vers le combat. Arriver à sa hauteur il ouvra le combat en attaquant le premier, la croyant sans arme, ou adepte d'un style de combat particulier. Mais au moment où son épée arriva à quelques centimètres, celle-ci fut arrêté par une lame.

Ichigo ébahie fixa cette la lame, qui sembla sortir du néant, et pour cause le sabre paraissait effacé à moitié. Pourtant elle tenant bien la poignée d'un sabre.

-Qu'est-ce que ..., commença t-il.

Elle sourit puis une vague d'énergie émana du sabre et le repoussa. Puis elle fit glisser la lame vers le bas, et celle-ci ainsi que la garde disparurent, ce qui rendit le jeune shinigami sans voix.

-Ouvrir le combat sous l'influence de la colère et sans connaître son adversaire était une grave erreur de ta part, annonce-t-elle sans perdre son sourire.

-Putain t'es qui? Lui jette Ichigo. Pourquoi tu t'en prends à des gamines?

-Des gamines?, fient-elle de s'interroger. Ah! Oui, CES gamines .... Pourquoi cela t'intéresse?

-Parce que je hais qu'on s'en prenne à mes soeurs!, avertit-t-il.

Elle prit un air sérieux.

-Tes soeurs, répète-t-elle, dans ce cas je pense que tu ne me laisseras pas passer, protecteur comme tu sembles l'être.

Elle dirigea sa main vers l'endroit où devrait normalement se trouver la garde de son arme. Et au moment où elle ferma la main, la garde surgit du néant.

"Comment?, s'étonna Ichigo. La poignée apparaît de nul part, quel est dont cet étrange pouvoir? Ce n'est pas une shinigami, elle n'a pas le kimono, réfléchit-t-il."

-Que t'arrives t-il petit? Le seul fait que la garde de mon épée soit visible au contact de ma main de fait tremblé?, ironise-t-elle.

Ichigo se souvient la fois où Shinji lui avait montré son pouvoir:

_**-Un masque de Hollow et un Zanpakthô**_**.**

"Je ne dois pas la sous estimer, même si je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un zanpakthô, pense t-il".

Son adversaire senti que la réflexion d'Ichigo lui donner une ouverture, et elle choisie de lancer sa première attaque.

Elle divulgua entièrement son arme, la brandit à deux mains au niveau des aisselles, et de son seul pied droit se propulsa vers le gamin hérisson. Celui-ci parât au dernier moment la charge, ce qui le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres.

"C'était quoi cette attaque? Je ne l'ai pas entendu sortir la lame du fourreau et encore moins bouger." constate t-il.

-Que t'arrive-t-il shinigami?, se moque-t-elle.

Elle relâcha la pression de l'attaque et se remit à bonne distance.

-Tu réfléchis trop, dit-elle de but en blanc.

-Putain!, hurla t-il avant de s'engager de nouveau dans le combat.

Tout le monde observait le combat qui se dérouler dans le ciel, depuis le toit du magasin.

-Ce qui cette fille avec cette épée qui apparait et disparait? demanda Jinta.

-Je ne sais pas, reconnu Rukia, mais c'est étrange.

Ils virent la femme attaquer Ichigo, lors de sa méditation sur ses origines.

-C'est quoi ce bordel!, s'exclama Renji, elle l'a attaqué sans faire le moindre bruit!

-Et son reatsu n'a pas vaciller lors de son déplacement, fit remarquer Ishida.

-Hein? S'étonna le lieutenant de la 6 ème division.

-Ben oui, chaque fois que l'on se déplace, notre force spirituelle vacille parce que l'espace d'un instant on se concentre sur autre chose, explique-t-il. Mais ce problème ne ce pose pas pour une personne contrôlant parfaitement son énergie comme les capitaines. Mais le sien ne semble pas exister.

Rukia écoutait attentivement l'explication du Quincy.

"Un sabre qui disparait une fois dans son fourreau, une femme qui contrôle parfaitement son reatsu, mais qui n'est pas un shinigami, énumère-t-elle. Non pas de doute avec cette particularité pour sa lame, c'est forcément un zanpakthô, conclut-elle."

-Et tu as raison Kuchiki-san, intervient la vois de Urahara comme s'il l'avait lu entendu ses pensées. Cette épée est bien un zanpakthô authentique venant de la Soul Soceity.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Kisuke, qui était resté en retrait derrière son éventail. Son regard se porta sur Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san fait attention à toi ...."

* * *

**Bon ben finalement vu que pas mal de gens viennent sur ma fic en ce moment ben j'ai décidé de mettre un autre chapitre, peut-être que j'aurais plus de reviews. Je sais que vous aimez pas trop en laissez et je me demande même si vous lisez les notes des auteurs mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis sur ce que l'on fait. Qu'il soit positif ou négatif, l'avis. **

**Alors sachez que le 4 et le 5 sont déjà fini alors si vous les voulez la semaine prochaine laisser des tas de reviews.**


End file.
